How'd you like to be a Vault Hunter
by Dr.End
Summary: The second place winner of the science fair is revealed and is working to repay a debt he owes to Gaige
1. Chapter 1

As the shower warmed up Edwin stripped off his grease coated clothes. He'd finally finished the last project he needed before heading off to Pandora to reunite a family with their child. Stepping in he scrubbed watching the usually grey bubbles stream down the drain a dark black like pitch. Edwin remembered it like it was yesterday, two years ago his only friend Gaige had finished DT her science project; Edwin had not only helped but had been building his own project similar to DT but EB had been built for military use rather than bully fighting. He remembered her programming the hecker circuits and he KNEW she'd programmed DT correctly.

Flashback

"Marcy what are you doing; DT isn't your project." Edwin walked over to Marcy who quickly slammed a panel on DT shut spinning around with her hands behind her back. "Oh I was just curious about Gaige's project; he's so much like my crime buster bot I was worried she'd stolen one and painted it, if she had she'd have to be disqualified which would be horrid." "Marcy we both know you stole Gaige's prototype plans for your project if anyone should be disqualified it's you." Edwin put his cybernetic right arm against the wall and scanned her with his eye. Edwin unlike Gaige had lost his limb and eye in an explosion earlier in his life and had been without it for years, unlike Gaige's though Edwin had fully armored his along with his eye that was large almost comically big designed to replicate early 21rst century cybernetics. Marcy glanced at the limb next to her head with distaste. Even with such a visible threat she was ignoring him. She huffed before walking off as Gaige walked up looking at Edwin and Marcy unsure what was going on. "Hey Ed what was the Bitch doing?" Gaige looked worried. "Not sure; she was looking at DT but I don't think she did anything. Good thing I saw her while running final program tests for EB or else something could have gone really wrong." Gaige and Edwin fist bumped. Not long after everything went wrong. EB was tested out back in the football field with rubberized rounds designed to cause no actual damage and had done well for what it was. Edwin shrugged at the score he earned an 85. Heading over to EB he deactivated the combat bot by unplugging the power supply and started to wheel him back inside. He was situating EB into his truck after earning second place being beat only by Marcy who's Crime Buster Bot had won due to a large bribe. He'd just tightened the last strap when he heard the scream. Reaching for his hip where his large nano-knife hung (illegal on normal school days but since the science fair was after school he'd argued he legally was allowed it.) only to see a scene right out of one of the war movies he loved so much. Gaige and DT were covered in blood and bits of flesh Gaige laying on the ground propped on her elbows was terrified while DT detracted his claws. Instantly Edwin put two and two together; Marcy had tweaked the hecker circuits thinking on DT's test that he'd explode from the incorrectly programmed boards when in fact she'd simply turned up the strength of DT's claws. Edwin rushed forwards only to be stopped by police who'd surrounded the scene and had taken Gaige to the principal's office. Edwin thinking fast called Gaige's dad and had given him an idea involving Gaige's excess fuel tanks and the family's golf cart. Edwin then popped the straps holding down his bot (he had yet to digistruct it into his cybernetics' programming) and flipped him on triggering the targeting systems to "stall" the police with non-lethal force meaning oil slicks and rubber bullets. In the chaos Edwin rushed the the principal's office forcing his nano-blade through the wood of the door burning the handle free of the door he burst in grabbed Gaige and ran for his truck while signaling EB to fall back towards the truck bed. DT was already digistructed back inside Gaige's arm luckily. While on their way to Edwin's house she was entirely silent but even after being cleaned up Gaige was still in shock they stopped at Gaige's house to leave a note but after that they headed to Edwin's house and Inheritance Dr. Edwin pulled in getting Gaige and his bot bringing them inside. Rushing around he grabbed guns money and a few other things Gaige would need before grabbing something from the safe; a ticket to Pandora. He knew Gaige wasn't him and didn't like death but it was her best bet to get off the planet alive.

That'd had been three years ago and he still regretted not helping her more. In that time Edwin had finished EB's weapon systems and armor plating and had built new firearms and was finally ready to head to Pandora with Gaige's family and reunite them once and for all. As Edwin went around his house he slipped on his black duster to hide his knives and holsters. His twin Tediore value corrosive pistols hung at his hips where his knives used to sit; they were now crossed in an X strapped to his back. His rifle, smg were in his Echo. The only other things he needed firearms wise were his grenade mod his sham shield which had cost him nearly all his cash he had after sending Gaige out to Pandora. Strapping on the shield and locking the grenade mod in he then walked over to grab the "class mod" he'd built. His class was called the anarchist and the mods were sets of gloves each decked with different pieces making them knuckle dusters of all shapes and types. The ones he'd made ironically had small wrenches mounted with no fingers (fingerless leather gloves with wrenches or wrench dusters). Strapping on the gloves he then grabbed his necklace. On a ball bearing chain was a gear cut from steel, the gear had been a gift from Gaige before she left and he wore it every day. Walking to his computer Edwin checked EB's data to make sure his construction was working fine and his ammo regen was topped off. When everything was finished he grabbed his mask and goggles and tossed them in his Echo with his guns and everything else. Grabbing the three tickets Edwin grabbed his truck keys and headed out his door for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Edwin pulled into the spaceport. Once he'd located Gaige the plan was to retrieve her and hitch a ride to Eden-7 a relatively small planet compared to 1-5. Edwin locked his bag of extra gear and cash as well as his toolbox a heavy steel box painted black and grey with a gasmask logo and an anarchy symbol in black on the lid. Sitting down in the seat Edwin prepared for a long journey plugging headphones into his Echo and switching on FDJ his favorite rock band. Gaige and him never did see eye to eye on music with her love of rap and punk and Edwin's love of rock and techno. Cranking the audio he once more glanced around seeing the empty shuttle; it was no wonder the ticket was so expensive he was paying to fuel the ship all on his own.

Five hours later the ship came to a halt. Four guards boarded boasting the gaudy yellow armor of Hyperion soldiers and checked through the ship. Edwin knew that the planet had a strict entry gate due to Hyperion owning it but he didn't expect this. The guards walked over and grabbed his bags checking through his duffel before placing it back in the overhead but when they struggled with the lock on the toolbox they went to cut it angering Edwin. "Hey jackasses I'm right here." Edwin pushed them away from the box and was nearly shot until they saw he was unlocking the box. Holstering their pistols they checked through the box. Two hammers, a hacksaw, a roll of specification solder along with soldering gun, wire cutters, needle nose pliers, dikes, a multitude of screwdrivers, spanners, wire, and a few other things set inside the heavy steel box. When they found nothing major or illegal they shut the lid and struggled to lift the box back onto the overhead. Edwin slapped the lock back on and sat back down going back to his music switching to house of the rising sun by Five Finger Death Punch.

Planetary entry was rough and threatened to knock his toolbox out of the overhead but the flimsy lock held the box if only barely. Arriving planet side Edwin stepped out toolbox and bag in hand only to meet an empty city. Of course there were engineers and loaders but the city was almost entirely devoid of life. Wandering through he finally found a bridge and a rough machine listed as a Catch-a-Ride. Edwin flicked open the menu finding the option of a sand skiff, a runner, a bandit technical or a hoverboat. Choosing an unarmed bandit technical with an onyx paint job Edwin headed out of the city heading towards the colder areas where he'd heard rumors of a redhead psycho and her robot of death roaming. Arriving at a huge hole in the ground Edwin shut off the technical and hopped out and turned to stare down the barrel of a jakobs shotgun.

Edwin gulped and knew he'd never reach his pistol quick enough; he knew his data was in the New-U stations but he doubted that he'd remain there long if this person knew what they were doing. A hood was over their head and a bandanna with an X stitched into it was covering most of his assailant's face and Edwin stood in his goggles and mask unsure what to do. The figure finally broke the silence with "What are you doing at Sanctuary and how did you find us." Edwin knew that voice; rougher than usual and clearly angry but he knew he'd heard it before. Realization smacked him like a metal fist and in a stroke of genius he reached up stripping off his goggles and mask only to hear the other figure gasp. Dropping their hood and bandanna Gaige stood in front of him shotgun hanging limp and hair a little longer than last time he saw her. Suddenly though in the middle of their reunion a sniper shot cracked ringing through the air, his training kicking in Edwin threw Gaige to the ground along with himself and rolled them to the opposite side of the technical.

Reaching up Edwin grabbed his Echo from the spot on the Technical's seat and pulled his "Tediore value" sniper out. It was actually a replica of the Maliwan Volcano with a tediore hydro dip job he'd made with "borrowed" plans. Taking aim he saw the attacker; in a dark suit wielding A Jakob's skullsmasher. Edwin cursed before switching to his dahl veruc with corrosive and took a few potshots before ducking back under cover. He switched to his corrosive pitchfork before popping back up to see the sniper closer; dodging a shot that whistled by his right eye thanks to the data from his eye Edwin nailed the sniper in the chest before pulling his Volcano and nailing him in the faceplate.

The Volcano's shot run across the barren land a deep and throaty sound like a cannon firing not like a normal Maliwan rifle. The shot a tracer left a glowing trail and as it struck Zer0's faceplate an audible crack was heard but it wasn't Zer0's neck. His precious helmet's faceplate that he prided himself on always keeping pristine had a spider web crack from where Edwin's shot had pierced the scope of the Skullsmasher and cracked Zer0's faceplate. Everyone froze but moments later Zer0 was gone only to moments later appear next to Gaige staring into the barrels of Edwin's pistols. "My name is Zer0/I am Gaige's protector/ Nice to meet you sir." Zer0 was clearly angry and Gaige was worried, she knew Edwin was a crackshot (no pun intended) and had a scarily good hit ratio of 585/0 last time she watched him run his course a custom built rig designed with constant movement and position changing in mind. If Anyone could kill Zer0 it was Edwin but Zer0's stealth skills beat Edwin's firing speed and skill because as everyone knew ;you can't hit what you can't see. "Eh heheh, Zer0 this is Edwin my friend. I told you about him remember, oh my god please don't kill him." Gaige was terrified; here she was the two men she might like staring each other down. Edwin eyed Zer0 clearly taking in the whole Badass ninja vibe and holstered his pistols. "You're a friend of Gaige?" Zer0 nodded. "You've been taking care of her." Zer0 nodded again. "Edwin held out his gloved hand and Zer0 shook it. "Name's Edwin Hunter but you can call me Void or Voidwalker I'm Gaige's old mechanic buddy and the only reason that floating scrap pile is working." Gaige's cheeks puffed up at that and she punched him only to watch to her surprise Edwin not move an inch. Winding up with her metal arm she hit him with all her strength but even that only staggered him. Gaige raised an eyebrow before turning to the two of them. "Zer0 we need to get him up to Sanctuary Lilith will want to meet him along with everyone else." Zer0 nodded and Edwin shrugged before following them to the technical.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you trying to tell me sir that without your programming knowledge that Gaige's killer robot our strongest ally would be nothing but a fancy art project?" Lilith was chuckling while Zer0 and Gaige stood off to the side Gaige flipping off Edwin the entire time he told the story. "And you shot Zer0, you of all people of all 5 of the other Vault hunters managed to hit Zer0 having never fought him or encountered him." Lilith was dumbfounded when he shook his head yes. This man came from Eden-5 same as Gaige with double the cybernetics and more guns than she had yet here where Gaige had struggled to kill a bandit Edwin had nailed Zer0 first try. "Well killer we'd be proud to accept you as another Vault Hunter and I believe you deserve a drink."

Heading down to Moxxi's Lilith, Gaige, Zer0 and Edwin walked through the door causing the five remaining Vault Hunters to look twice. Lilith and Zer0 sat on one side while Gaige and Edwin sat on the other the other Vault Hunters too stunned to talk. Maya finally broke the silence. "Sooo… Who's the new guy?" Edwin popped the toothpick from the drink Gaige had asked for sticking it in his mouth and chewing on the wood causing it to splinter. "This is Edwin a friend of Gaige's from Eden-5. He's also a trained shooter and as everyone can see he managed to even hit Zer0. Mordecai shambled over from the bar at the mention of another "trained shooter". "So Lilith did I hear ya right? You said we got us another sniper?" Lilith nodded causing Mordecai to grin. "And he nailed the cocky ninja dude. Kid I like you already." The rest of the night consisted of drinking the destruction of five toothpicks in 8 minutes and 5 drinks 3 alcoholic and 2 plain water that "tasted like drinking mud". Edwin awoke the next day a promptly 5:85 p.m. still rather early and digistructed EB with his Echo-eye. Running a diagnostic he headed over to Marcus' where everyone had said a shooting range was. He saw the large man behind the counter and nodded slightly pointing to the shooting range. Marcus eyed the robot warily but when he saw the two shoulder mounted machine guns he grinned. EB short for Endbringer was Edwin's science fair project. A robot built to work alongside military it was a sort of "tank in a box" so to speak. With twin shoulder mounted machine guns caliber .223 and arm mounted rocket launchers along with twin eye blasts and actual legs which housed twin rocket boosters and twin more machine gun pistols for heavier caliber firepower the bot was a thing to reccon with. Built like a human but with a strange face that looked like a crude metal skull. Heavy armor plating covered the bot and Edwin was running measurements before starting the shooting tests for a 500mm tank cannon. EndBringer unlike DT though was semi sentient. With an advanced AI system EB was capable of speech as well as healing, shield recharge and what Edwin called scatter blasts. Edwin mounted the new guns twin 5 gauge shotguns illegal on all planets he ran the feed belts under the armor plates and then he triggered EB's power. "EB commence shotgun tests." EB took the proper stance before unloading both mags of 10. The bandit was shredded with only the head laying on the ground. Marcus stepped through the door and looked at the bandit and shook his head. "Remember Marcus Munitions." He then stepped back through the door and Edwin grinned. "All firearms working at 100% and feed tubes working effectively." EB stood looking at Edwin expecting another order. Despite his better AI he wasn't a civilian bot built for discussion. Edwin digistructed EB back into his eye before stepping back through the door to the gun range heading to the garage he'd seen on the way in.

Gaige was standing in there with DT set on a car support rig. She was doing heavy armor rehauling on DT muttering something about "fucking toothpick chewer." Edwin grinned and pulled out the gasmask. He'd brought one for the slagged areas as well as welding and he slipped it on. Sneaking up behind Gaige he grabbed a nearby pipe. Illuminating his cybernetic eye he drug the pipe against the ground making an eerie scraping noise. It took Gaige a moment to notice him due to his dark clothing but when she did shit got real quick. Gaige pulled a shotgun the same one she'd used when they'd met unloading two shots before struggling to reload. His shield absorbed both shots into his ammo stores with no damage to the shield. He continued shambling forward until he finally reached DT pausing to study the bot. The armor plating had many chinks and needed heavy upgrading. "Honestly you have the tools to retrofit this guy here with nanosteel armor that'd double his defense and knock a quarter of his weight down severly." Gaige froze noticing the voice before glaring and putting two more shots into Edwin. This time the shield took both shots and didn't absorb them. Edwin chuckled before dropping the pipe and taking off his mask. He threw his coat onto a nearby car patting the tire next to him. "So Gaige if you had the option why didn't you do it. Edwin knew he'd bent the original metal plates with his arm because Gaige hadn't been strong enough to move the 1 ½ inch plates but he doubted it had to do with that. "Well; I didn't want to because I thought I'd forget about you. I mean I know you programmed DT's AI but the armor was as much yours as mine and it didn't feel right to remove it." Edwin was surprised. On closer inspection besides new attacks the bot was basically the same as when he'd been at the science fair and Gaige's armor was looking worse than when she'd first made it. Edwin grinned before walking over to DT. He ripped off the chest plate and started tearing off the armor on the left arm when he felt Gaige grab his arm. "You DICK! What are you doing to DT?!" Gaige was shocked Edwin's roughness with the bot. "I can't work on his internals or fit his nanosteel armor with this dura-iron covering him. I think both your arm and DT deserve some updates. I mean you're even still using the temp battery for his digistruct."

The rest of the week Edwin and Gaige were locked in the garage and nearly constantly hammering, welding, grinding and clacking was heard ringing from the large building. At the end of the week Edwin threw open the door and out flew DT and Gaige. Gaige's arm had a massive overhaul. A shiny silver arm replaced the rusty skeletal limb. Coated in the nanosteel it was stronger than it had ever been and with a recharging solar battery DT could stay digistructed until she withdrew him. The arm also sported a rough black anarchy logo. DT was also sporting a set of the shinier metal but still had all the correct logos such as the locked heart and the skull on his right arm. His left was covered in scratched in tally marks for each boss and vault monster he had helped kill. Edwin fistbumped Gaige and they both headed off to meet with the others at Moxxi's for a drink.


	4. Chapter 4

Work was slow. Jobs were dropping off boards rather quickly these days with the death of Hyperion finally setting in and their influence disappearing along the planet. Edwin though had a very important mission oh is plate today, one that required Zer0's talents. However the afore mentioned assassin was less than happy with this development having been pulled away from a day silently listening to Gaige ramble on while helping her work on her robot. "Hunter please tell me/ what mission could surpass your/ skills with a rifle. So much so that you/ require my assistance/ on this basic job." Zer0 audibly sighed after this comment clearly struggling to keep up is usual haiku format that he used around the others. "Zer0 I know you drop it around Gaige and I'm no different. As for your question though; this job requires a finesse that even my extensive training can't handle." Edwin was staying rather cryptic which worried Zer0, what worried him further was when they turned and started heading towards a nice area of Pandora, If you could call it that. The section they were headed for was more commonly used by upper class off planet families who came here on Hyperion business and stayed longer than was considered respectable for a hotel room in Opportunity. As such a series of heavily armored houses had been constructed resembling private manors with artificial grass and even climate domes overhead.

Halting the car Edwin started scaling a plateau of sorts next to a rather active looking manor. Figuring the target was nearby Zer0 followed grabbing his Cyclops only to be halted by Edwin. "You don't need that, I have a new rifle for you that we're going to need for the job." Zer0 shrugged putting the rifle back in the technical before heading up the hill after Edwin.

On the hill was a loot crate, the usual red paint of the bandit loot chest had been sprayed over with matt black and a oddly similar gray to the color of Zer0's suit. A red 0 had been left on the front of the chest though to clearly mark it for him, glancing at Edwin who only gestured to the chest as if offering it to Zer0 the previously mentioned assassin walked over to the crate and popped the lid. Inside was any assassin or general Pandoran resident's wet dream. A skookum Godfinger along with a hellfire, fastball, slayer of terramorphhous sniper mod, and a Transformer shield. Zer0 was shocked by the spectacle but was jarred out of it by Edwin slamming the lid shut his face dead serious. "This gear isn't here for the mission alone; I've seen the way Gaige looks at you and I think I can guess that under that glass plate you aren't much different. So here's the deal, in exchange for everything in this chest and your help you have to respect Gaige and listen to what she has to say. And no I don't mean sitting in the corner and listening to her ramble I mean LISTEN to her, if she says don't do it and you go ahead and do it don't think I won't reprimand you. Or if she wants to know what you actually are, you don't get to cloak away and hide you have to give her an actual reason if you DO deny her. And the only reason you even get that is I get keeping yourself in secret, I should know I spent quite a few years in hiding for helping her. But anyways that's the terms of the agreement, accept them or leave this hilltop and her; Your choice." Edwin finally finished taking a breath letting Zer0 ponder.

Zer0 was torn, it was a large requirement to ask of him but Zer0 loved Gaige to much to simply deny it and leave. Edwin had backed him into a corner. "I will accept your terms as both a friend and as a fellow assassin." Zer0 agreed curmudgeonly shaking Edwin's hand to finalize the agreement. "Now let us finish/ the task we have started here/ so I may return." Edwin shook his head and opened the lid for Zer0.

The rifle sat comfortable in his hands; it even seemed to fit despite its strange paintjob; It reminded him of Gaige and for that he was happy. Lining up the sights he caught movement in a top window readjusting to see what it was. He saw an old man sitting in a large chair talking to a Hyperion engineer and he was clearly frustrated. "So since you've clearly seen the target here's your job. See that guy? He's Marcie Halloway's father and also the man who's basically banned Gaige from not only returning home but leaving this planet. We kill him we give Gaige her life back; and you two can live happily ever after." Edwin grinned slipping on headphones over the straps of his goggles and gasmask before pulling his hood up. Flashing a set of devil horns he pulled out a Veruc and slid down the hill leaving a trail of dust triggering alarms.

Zer0's radio crackled to life before he heard Edwin along with heavy gunfire. " _Take out the turrets and break that Bio-dome otherwise we'll be sitting ducks once I get inside._ " Zer0 chuckled hearing snatches of Edwin's battle cries before popping the dome and proceeding to empty mag after mag into the turrets and soldiers who got too close to Edwin. Edwin was so much like Gaige it was hilarious; both of them were amazing at damage dealing but neither of them were great at watching their surroundings. Edwin the whole while though was shouting lines from songs usually following the theme of death and destruction. He even caught one quote that seemed to be along the lines of "Dead I am the one exterminating the sun." The man was as crazy as the rest of them but he sure knew how to give their enemies a show.

25 turrets 80 guards and 32 extra bots later and Zer0 and Edwin stood in front of the man who'd ruined Gaige's life with nothing but bad parenting. "Please I'll give you anything just don't kill me." The man was a coward who clearly didn't have any kind of respect for himself. "You wound me sir, you don't recognize me? Your daughter and I used to work together; begrudgingly of course." The man stopped when hearing those words. "Who are you? How would you possibly know my daughter?!" Edwin stripped off his hood and mask showing the man who he was music still blaring through his headphones. "You, you're the friend of the psycho girl who killed my daughter. Was killing her not enough?!" The man was clearly furious but Edwin was ungodly so. "What happened to your bitch of a daughter was her own fault caused by her stupid plan to backstab Gaige. I'm sure she never told you that those "Crime buster bot" plans were Gaige's schematics she found when she took her notebook to copy Gaige's notes and answers for the week's homework. Or that the reason she died was her meddling with DT's Hecker circuits. The robot was built perfectly and had SHE not meddled with it this never would have happened!"

Zer0 was shocked, he'd never heard the full story or even pieces of it but what Edwin had revealed bared the rest of the story bare. It was clear who was the victim and who was the enemy but it seemed Mr. Hathoway was having none of it. "You sir are a liar and a criminal why else would you be on this planet? Why should I listen to a single word you tell me?" Edwin snickered before opening his robotic eye and projecting a video into the air for all to see. "Because I was there." Edwin started the tape.

There was nothing major going on when it started just Gaige and Edwin standing in the hallway Edwin glancing up from time to time while Gaige rambled about some new song by some band she listened to… "Edwin how can you not love Undertale's music; their latest song Megalovania is AWESOME!" Edwin chuckled. "I never said I didn't but I prefer rock… more… Watch out here comes the Bitch." Gaige turned around while Edwin just glanced up as Marcie walked up decked in entirely pink. She was clearly dripping with "popularity" as some might call it; she had enormous gaudy fake diamond earrings hanging from her ears and heavy metal bangles adorning her wrists. She had a pink purse that was smaller than Zer0's ammo pouch hanging from her arm and she had at least ten other girls surrounding her. "Oh look it's the insane dork posse." "Actually the band is the Insane clown posse and neither of us listen to them. Well Gaige might but I don't at least." Edwin chuckled before checking his watch; half past 1 the day was almost over and then they'd be out of there. "Whatever losers, no one even cares." Marcie smacked Gaige's books out from under her arms grabbing a severely worn notebook covered in schematics for guns and other little inventions. "Thanks for lending me your notes Gaige, I'll give them back to you Friday." Marcie smiled a sickeningly sweet smile clearly to get a rise out of them but only succeeded in angering Edwin who reached down pulling out a hammer from a tool belt clearly threatening to hurt them. "See you two later." Marcie and the girls left as two guys stepped up clearly threatening a fight.

The video then shifted to another scene, this time they were at Gaige's house in her workshop; it was a messy shed behind her house surrounded by scrap metal and dead machines. "DT's gonna need an AI or else your ass beatin' robot aint gonna do anything but look awesome sitting in a corner." Gaige looked at him from her sketch bench before punching him and his chair into the corner with her robotic arm causing an avalanche of scrap metal to crash on his head. Edwin coughed blood into his hand before pushing the pile of scrap metal off of him and heading back over to look over her schematics. The footage cut again this time showing Edwin programming on a laptop only to be disturbed by a loud clang. Looking towards the source of the sound which seemed to be DeathTrap Edwin walked away from his laptop only to find Marcie slamming a panel shut on DT's body. Edwin's interchange with Marcie and then the footage cut out.

"That panel was a 2 inch walled box designed to keep those Hecker circuits safe from all damage. I programmed their software myself and even added a patch for a digital screen editor for whenever Gaige finished her arm. Those circuits couldn't have caused your daughter's death without an outside source tampering with the circuits. Sir your daughter killed herself and Gaige was framed." Edwin slumped into a nearby chair reaching into a hidden tool pouch for a wrench to tinker with his arm while letting the man process the information.

Zer0 was shocked, he'd never seen what had happened or the true story behind Gaige's murder. It occurred to him that Gaige wasn't even a murderer yet she had been forced to turn to a life of murder and death simply to survive. It sickened him that she had to become like him simply to have a life.

Mr. Hathoway however was concocting his own plans involving a hidden jakobs revolver and a security beacon button hidden under his desk. Grabbing the revolver he would shoot the cyborg for trying to turn him against his own daughter before triggering the security beacon and personal shield to keep this other psychopath from murdering him.

Edwin sighed; the plan was stupid but he'd let the guy try. As if he'd live on this planet without a shield, his new Maggies hung off his hips the revolvers weighing much more than his previous Tediore pistols but he could get over it. And then he heard it, the heavy click of a Jakobs hammer cocking; he'd already warned off Zer0 and then came the shot. It was loud, painfully so but his shield ate the bullet slipping it into the right Maggie's one empty chamber.

Mr. Hathoway was shocked, the shot was perfect it should have killed the bastard; yet there he sat not a scratch on him. Slumping into the chair he forgot to hit the button, Edwin stood grabbing the Maggie checking the now full cylinder. "Well sir, as much as I'd love to chuck your own bullet right back at ya… this gentleman here deserves the honor more than me. After all he is doing this to give his new girlfriend back the life she once had with a family. Mr. Hathoway stood stunned; not only was that bitch alive but she was dating this… thing? That bitch was crazier than he thought. Edwin chuckled snapping him out of the trance, " So long sir I hope you rot in hell like your daughter is." Edwin spun on his heel holstering the pistol and walked out the door.

Zer0's radio crackled to life and Edwin's voice rung in his ears. "Flip that switch I installed and blow the bastard away then meet me at the truck." Zer0 saw the switch, a clearly rushed job meant to be used once. Flipping the switch an audio clip played. "SMASH THE SYSTEM!" It was Gaige, his Gaige. From a happier time, Zer0 triggered a red smiley face before planting a shot in the fat bastard's face in front of him ending both Gaige's bounty and also her ban from Eden-5. It felt good.


End file.
